


Back Where We Belong

by BookwormGirl16



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Afterlife, Crossover, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Post-Star Trek Beyond, basically just some aos and tos triumvirate feels, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormGirl16/pseuds/BookwormGirl16
Summary: Post Star Trek Beyond.  Spock Prime finds some old friends, and all is right in the universe.Gift for chychyotokipus on Tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Title from "Where We Belong" by Thriving Ivory)
> 
> The left side is AOS, with some dialogue from the ending scene of Beyond. The right side is TOS, with... you'll see...

****_See I have to believe that there's more than this seems_  
More than a soul in a boat in a sea of sinking dreams  
And I have to be sure that there's gonna be a cure  
'cause somewhere down the line, I lost that part of me that's pure.  
  
But don't you let go yet no it's not too late you know  
Hold on we're gonna make it if takes all night  
Hearts racing like a rocket at the speed of light  
Don't fight it we've been running for far too long  
We're going back to where we belong  
Hold on we got our wings and we're chasing the wind  
Farewell to all the places that we have been  
And if it takes us all night long,  
We're going back where we belong.

****

****

“To the _Enterprise_ …”

 

_“Spock!”_

_“…Jim?”_

“… and to absent friends.”

 

_“Typical.  I’m here too, you green-blooded hobgoblin.”_

_“…Leonard?  Where am I?”_

_“Leave him be, Bones, he just got here.  You’re with us, Spock, everything’s alright.”_

“Cheers!”

 

_“…I was on New Vulcan…”_

_“You’re dead, Spock.”_

_“Bones!”_

_“Well he is!  We all are.”_

“Let’s get this party started!”

 

_“I see your ‘bedside manner’ has not changed, Doctor.”_

_“Ah, see Jim!  He’s fine!”_

_“Are… are you okay, Spock?  You don’t seem surprised about any of this.”_

_“I am not.  It is logical that because so many religions agree on a form of afterlife, that there is indeed one.  It is also logical that I should be reunited with you both in it.”_

“I heard about Ambassador Spock.  Was that what you wanted mention that time in the turbolift?”

 

_“What is this?”_

_“The alternate reality created by Nero.”_

_“Fascinating.”_

“More or less.”

_“We’ve been watching it since you appeared.”_

_“The whole time?”_

_“Not exactly much else to do when you’re dead, though it is crazier than old man Ford’s third wife to see well,_ us _. But they’re not really_ us _, are they?”_

_“Of course we were, Spock.  We were with you the whole time.  You were never truly alone.”_

_“I find that… comforting.”_

“I trust your meeting with Commodore Paris went well.”

_“Good work getting Little You to stay, by the way.  If I had to deal with you, so should the other me.”_

_“I share that sentiment, Doctor.”_

_“Just like old times.”_

 

“More or less.”

_“I always knew there was some sentimentality buried in that alien heart of yours, Spock.”_

“You really wanna head back out there, huh?”

_“Is that so, Doctor?”_

“Yes.”

“Oh yeah.”

_“We saw the holo you kept, Spock.”_

_“It is- was, a reminder of the greatest times of my life, and the people who made it so.”_

_“I knew it!  He’s a big old Vulcan teddy bear!”_

“Captain?”

_“They’re so much younger, in a world that is much darker than the one we knew.  They’re going to need each other.”_

“Hmm?  Sorry, Spock.  I let my mind get away from me for a moment.”

_“Indeed, their best destiny has come to pass.”_

“More like you let the Scotch get to your head, Jim.”

_“My God, Spock, only you could be_ more _cryptic when you’re dead!”_

“May I enquire as to the subject of your thoughts?”

_“They are where they belong; together.”_

“I’m just glad we’re all together, where we belong.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I just want to apologize to chychyotokipus for being literally the worst gift-giver ever. I am so so so sorry this took so long, life's been crazy lately.
> 
> Second, thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little snapshot, I really like exploring the connections between aos and tos (and crying about Spock Prime)! Let me know what you think!
> 
> LLAP


End file.
